Goodbye My Friends
by DragonShadow
Summary: After the battle with Tirek and the destruction of her library, Twilight Sparkle and her companions gather around to mourn the loss of some of Twilight's most treasured friends.


Goodbye My Friends…

In the end, it's important to remember the good times. The rays of light that cast hope and joy across one's life, like flickering candles lighting the darkness during a cold, windy night. Some of those candles may burn brighter than others, but the warmth they created was always real, and always important.

Even now as she stood over the small, yet all-too-large burial mound in front of her, Twilight Sparkle could recall the lessons she'd learned from her fallen friends. She remembered the night of her first sleepover ever, with Applejack and Rarity. Even the thought of it made the tears well up in her eyes, unwelcome, and yet unstoppable. She had learned so much that night. She had just come to Ponyville, and had barely begun to truly learn what they had to offer over what she'd known in Canterlot, but even then they had felt so important to her.

Then when they had run into the Poison Joke, so much was gained from them. One of the most important lessons she had ever learned came to her that day, courtesy of her single most special of friends. Standing out from the rest, looking so strange and useless, and yet being the answer to her problem. Surely there was no greater lesson to be learned than to finally see just how special something could be, even if it didn't particularly look special.

The first drops of rain from a cloudy sky, designed to wash away the remaining ash and filth left by that… that monster, began to tumble across her body and the stone plaque in front of her. Her tears prevented her from even being able to read it properly, but she knew what it said. She had inscribed the letters on the gravestone herself, letter by painstaking letter, her final act for those whose existence had been cut painfully short in the blink of an eye.

Goddess, how could she be so foolish? She had led Tirek right to them, without a single thought to what the consequences might be. She hadn't been thinking, she hadn't even considered this outcome… and in her thoughtlessness, had failed in one of her most important duties. She had failed to keep them safe…

One hoof lifted to wipe the tears from her eyes, unable to fight the sobs that threatened to completely overwhelm her anymore. Her sobs sounded over the soft pitter-patter of rain across the grass and dirt, and the sound of the last few fires that had continued to burn over the remnants of her Ponyville home for more than a year… and the lifeless bodies of those who had lost their lives within…

"It's gonna be alright, Sugarcube…" A gentle, friendly hoof slipped around her shoulders in a half hug. "They're in a better place now…"

"Indeed, surely such wonderful creations will serve the angels well in heaven." Rarity agreed from her left.

Fluttershy rested a hoof on her flank with a soft, comforting smile. "They were happy to be there for you, Twilight… it's important to remember that."

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves, hovering overhead. "They're books," she grumbled.

Twilight Sparkle only sobbed louder. "I-I know… but… so much knowledge was snuffed out…" She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Goodbye, Super-Naturals… s-sweet dreams, Slumber 101… rest in peace, Modern Spellcasting. Thank you so much, Elements of Harmony… we couldn't have done it without you…"

Applejack and Rarity each patted one of her shoulders in understanding. Rainbow's grumbling overhead was drowned out by the patter of the rain and the gentle swooshing of the wind.

"I guess we're not having a 'New Castle Party' today, are we?" Pinkie Pie sighed in disappointment.

Twilight sighed. "Sorry Pinkie… I just… need a moment to honor the fallen…"

"For crying out loud you can buy new books, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash hovered down in front of them. "Was there really anything that rare in there!?"

"That's not the point! I was the caretaker of this library! Taking care of these books was my responsibility; my important responsibility! I not only failed, I'm the reason they were all destroyed! Now Ponyville has lost its most valuable source of information and knowledge because of me…"

"We can rebuild the library, Twilight, no permanent harm has been done, I'm certain." Rarity smiled. "Now come, let's leave this dreadful place and go get some nice lunch. I'm sure getting food in your stomach will make you feel better."

"Hey yeah!" Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly. "Can we have a 'Food Makes You Feel Better' Party!?"

Twilight couldn't help a small smile at her pink friend's endless enthusiasm. "Maybe… we'll just have to see how I'm feeling." Twilight turned back to the burial mound one more time. "Fare thee well, Daring Do… I know you'll keep fighting the good fight in your new sequels."

Rainbow Dash gasped. "What!? Your Daring Do books were in there!? They were all first editions!" She collapsed to the ground and began to dig feverishly at the recently-moved dirt. "No! We gotta get them out of there! Daring Do!"

Applejack approached Rainbow Dash and pulled her gently, but definitively away from the grave. "They're all burnt up now, Sugarcube. We just gotta let 'em go."

"No! We can still save them!" Rainbow Dash struggled and howled as she was pulled away from the grave alongside her friends. "Daring Doooooohoohoohoohoooooo!"

Twilight moved to walk alongside Rainbow Dash, draping a comforting wing over her back. "I know how you feel… we can get some ice-cream for dessert after lunch."

Rainbow Dash sniffed back her own tears. "Ice-cream sounds good…"

"Yay! I'll get you the best ice-cream ever!" Pinkie Pie bounced ahead of them. "Maybe I'll get you chocolate and strawberry swirls! Or chocolate and strawberry whirls! Or even chocolate and strawberry squirrels! Or vanilla chocolate and strawberry girls!"

The other five mares all exchanged a strange glance, but let their party-planning friend hop ahead and describe the… adventurous feel-better foods she was going to give them.

Twilight Sparkle cast one glance back just before the sight of her former home faded into the distance. One more wistful look back at the destroyed remnants of her old life for just a few fleeting moments before turning forward to see her crystal castle looming just ahead of her, and the new challenges that lie ahead.

The End


End file.
